paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Siege Guard
"It's 1969. China is dead. Our enemies are dead. We're dead. Make off with what you can, 'cause if we're all dead men at least we'll party well in hell." :- Siege Guard, stating her views on life. Background Before the Bombs Waves and waves of Red Guard crashed against the shoals of Blue China's defences for many months before the leaders of Communist China realized they were starting to, inch by inch, lose ground. Incensed at the loss of even a few yards to their most hated foes, Mao and the other leaders demanded an explanation from the generals at the front. The answer came back: with all due respect to the great Chairman, the soldiers lacked any sort of anti-armour capability. Battlemaster Tanks and mobile emplacements were the only answer to the Democrats' own tanks and fixed emplacements, and the Democrats had enough anti-armour infantry of their own to negate their effectiveness without taking too much loss in return. This was fixed extremely quickly with the execution of all the Red Guard who had dared to improvise their own weapons instead of their officially issued equipment, and the introduction of the Siege Guard. At first, these were merely special Red Guard taken aside, and briefed in use of anti-armour weaponry from the best expert the Communist Chinese could get ahold of - a veteran Grenadier who was essentially a well-treated political prisoner within China. They were trained in the use of the famed RPGL-6 rocket launchers, obselete perhaps in modern warfare but still incredibly effective in the terms of the Chinese Civil War. And, for when they did get close enough to the Blue Chinese defences - or when Blue Chinese tanks got close enough to them - the Siege Guard were issued simple TNT charges to blow anything they hit into kingdom come. But as the war dragged on, Red China needed, nay demanded more and more Siege Guard. The unlucky Grenadier was pushed to the limits, forced to train more and more Red Guard every hour of every day, until eventually under the cover of darkness he stabbed his 'protecting' guard and fled, as far away from China as possible. With his escape, and all available able-bodied males being conscripted into the army, Red China turned to the only source of people left they could use - the women. Under the flimsy pretext that "genuine equality between the sexes can only be realized through the socialist transformation of society as a whole", they were promised they would see their sons, husbands, or brothers again, before being semi-forcibly conscripted, handed RPGL-6s and TNT charges, and immediately pushed towards the front lines. Few of them would ever know how to operate them before being killed by either the horrors from Blue China, or their own mishandled explosive weaponry. After the Bombs Any Siege Guard that still live in the ruins of China despite the nukes, the Atomic Chinese, and the lusts of desperate men from both sides are true survivors. Forced into mastery of their weaponry with the promise of death if they failed to learn how, Siege Guard are ironically better at the use of their weapons now than they ever could have been within the ranks of the Red Army. Forced to see their families taken from them, and having played witness to the sheer brutality and pointlessness of war in person, these hardy women have gained a kind of desperate toughness against the world at large. Perhaps it is darkly fitting that, although their conscription was allegedly on the grounds of Marxist sexual equality, they have earned the kind of equality that only a rocket launcher and knowledge of how to use it can bring. Many Siege Guard still stalk China wherever the Red Chinese once held power. Still capable of taking on any armoured target that dares threaten them, they wander the hellish landscape, seeking out former villages or family members. Many of them flock to nearby Propaganda Centres, where they attempt to find family members or simply people they once knew. And, if that should fail, they simply take to battle alongside every other member of the former Red Chinese army...having lost everything and everyone they once cared for, they now have no fear of death or what may lie beyond. Category:Units